I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the novel design of a hand cart used for transporting articles in a warehouse and the like and more specifically to a two-wheeled hand truck which may be used for multiple purposes.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of two-wheeled hand trucks are known in the art. Such carts have been used for many years in facilitating the transport of bagged and/or boxed articles. In use, the toe plate of the cart is placed beneath the article to be transported and the cart is tipped rearward to elevate the article so that it may be wheeled about on the cart. Typical of such a prior art cart is that shown in the Weyrauch U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,898. While the hand cart of the Weyrauch Patent may be altogether suitable for handling articles such as cartons or sacks of grain and the like, it cannot be readily utilized for transporting and handling large rolls of material such as carpeting, linoleum, etc.